


The Lion and the Black Lamb

by prettylittlered_head13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Multi, Niall has a twin, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, a/b/o au, also there is the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlered_head13/pseuds/prettylittlered_head13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born into a family of Betas and Alphas, Niall and Maxx were separated at birth. Now, after spending a quiet life with foster parents, Maxx is finally coming home. Niall is determined to pick up the pieces and have the shy Omega as part of his life, but how is Maxx going to cope with his super star brother and his friends? More importantly, how is he going to cope with Harry Styles, one of the most famous bachelor Alpha's in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Black Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go.. I'd like to thank Amy for being my beta and helping me out with almost everything that I ever got stuck on.

It was hard. Of course it was, no one would want to.

But it was for him.

They had met with the parents. A Beta couple who couldn’t have their own children. They were stable, more than willing.

They were safe.

Greg hadn’t seen them yet. He didn’t even know there were two. He didn’t need to know until they were older. Everyone would be safe for now.

The couple were perfectly fine with the open adoption. They understood it was hard for them. They even offered to let him keep his last name.

He would definitely be safe.

Maxx would be safe.

And that was all Bobby and Maura Horan wanted.  
\--  
Niall was being pretty quiet, which was pretty weird. Niall wasn’t quiet. Niall usually bounced the walls after he got back from being home. Talking about Theo and Greg. At the very least, they were expecting him to tell them how the news of him and Zayn getting together went over. Mating was a pretty big deal and most would think that would be noteworthy for babbling about.

Zayn especially knew something was up, since he was Niall’s mate. He had been trying to quietly prompt him to say something, but nothing was working.

“Just wait ‘til we get t’ th’ restaurant..”

And so they did. They had an awkwardly quiet cab ride (where Harry was smashed in the middle of everyone, always fun), sitting in the back and in the corner (per Niall’s adamant request) and they sat through a dinner equally as awkward as the cab ride, though much less squished. Once everyone had finished eating, they decided to broach the subject again.

“So.. Niall.. Everything okay with your parents..?”

That earned the blonde sighing and rubbing his forehead. 

“Babe, y’ don’ have t’,” Zayn squeezed his knee.

“I’s fine, I jus’… I have some pretty big news..” He looked up at his best friends, each in turn.

“Big as in someone’s died, or..?”

“Louis!”

“It’s a valid question!”

Niall was shaking his head quickly, “Nononono, nothin’ like tha’..”

Liam gave Louis a stern look before his Omega settled back with a little pout.

Niall took a drink of his water, looking around like someone would suddenly walk up and hear what he was going to say. He shifted a little and took a deep breath.

“I.. I, uh, have.. I have a twin brother..”

The various reactions he got showed that was not what they were expecting.  
\--

After they were safely in Harry’s flat (the awkward cab ride back was much more explained this time), Niall had the chance to fully explain.

“So.. Another brother..?”

“Yeah.. Uh he’s.. I’s kinda a long story..”

“We have time.”

He nodded slowly. Zayn scooted a little closer and let Niall pull him into his arms.

“Well.. Y’know how when yer born, ya get a test t’ see if yer’a Alpha or Omega or Beta?”

They all nodded. It was general knowledge, when you’re born they test your blood. Alphas always showed up, Omegas were less common at birth. It was about 10% out of 100%. Betas were 50-50; Betas were tested again at about 10 years old and it would determine whether they were Omegas or were still Betas. That was what happened to both Zayn and Louis.

“Well, when we were tested I showed up Alpha an’.. Maxx turned up as’a Omega.”

That sank in, a there were, naturally, very surprised looks for all of them. Both Niall and his older brother were Alphas, and their parents were Betas. It was almost impossible. The ‘almost’ part came from how their parents were Betas. Anything could happen from Beta parents.

“So.. When m’ parents found out.. They had t’ decide wha’ t’ do.. Havin’ an Omega kid an’ two Alpha kids don’ work well.. So.. They decided t’ do th’ safest thing they could.”

They all knew that that meant. Maxx was given up to adoption. It was, sadly, more common than not. If parents didn’t want to risk having their kids mate, they do something about it. If a kid is born an Alpha into a house with an Omega, it was better to have them go to a home where the risk was down. It was honestly much safer, too. Trying to fight one Alpha was tough, but two would be brutal if it came to an Omega they were both fond of, even in a brotherly way.

“I’ was’a open adoption.. They got updates an’ pictures an’ stuff… But, they were waitin’ until me an’ Greg were mated t’ tell us, so he wouldn’t get hurt..”

There was silence for a little while, before Zayn spoke up softly, “So.. His name’s Maxx?”

Niall nodded a little bit. “We’re.. We’re identical twins..”

“So that means we have another Niall to deal with?”

“Louis..”

“What? It’s not a bad thing!”

And like that, they were all bickering quietly.

It was their way of helping Niall feel normal. God knows he wasn’t gonna feel normal for a long time.  
\--

It was pretty quiet. All the walls were bare and there was only a bed in the room, but that was expected. They were moving, after all, they were leaving the beds because they had new ones at their new flat in London. 

It was still pretty quiet.

“Ya almost ready, dear?”

Maxx looked over his shoulder and nodded a little bit. His mother smiled a little and stepped up, kissing his head gently.

“As ready as you’ll ever be, anyways?”

Maxx nodded again, looking back into his empty room. He didn’t know exactly how to be ready for something like this. He knew he’d eventually meet his family,  
no, wait, his biological family. Michael and Vanessa Morganson was his family. So were the Horan’s, but as of yet, they weren’t Mum and Pops. No one would be Mum and Pops.

Granted, he’d always known he’d been adopted. Considering the fact that his mother had ginger hair and his father was black, it was just a little bit obvious.

Maxx had dark brunette hair and bright blue eyes, he looked nothing like his parents.

And if that hadn’t been a huge tip off, the fact that his parents had been open with it from the start would have. He was kind of glad for that. They’d answered any questions he had truthfully and understood when he needed time to process it. All in all, he was just glad that he knew and was able to get past it.

Yeah, for the time being, the Morganson’s were all the family that he needed.

But he was going to meet the Horan’s.

That’s what his parents had always told him. That one day, when he was old enough, they would take him to meet his real family. Apparently that day was today.  
He knew as much as he could through word of mouth and pictures. They were nice, and they had two sons. Two brothers. They were Alphas. And the reason that Maxx didn’t live with them. He wasn’t bitter, far from it! But.. It just kind of sucked that was the way it was. They hadn’t had very good suppressants for Omegas around the time that Maxx had been born, which is why it had to be this way.

Wait, no, not when Maxx had been born.

When Maxx and his brother had been born.

He was going to have to get used to that. 

“Pops is waitin’ fer us..” 

Maxx sighed a little, pulling his jacket on tighter. The coincidence that they were moving on the same day as he was meeting his family was honestly miraculous. 

Moving to London was for Mum. She was being transferred, and wherever she went, Maxx and Pops went. 

Maxx felt safer that way.

“C’mon, love. Pops has got Betty int’ her carrier an’ we don’t wanna keep ‘er there long.”

No he didn’t. He didn’t want his little Dalmatian puppy to stay in the cage she hated for longer than necessary. They had gotten her a few days ago. It was better, so she wouldn’t grow attached to the house and would settle in their new place easier.

Maxx gave his room one more look before shutting the door and going with his mother.

He was going to meet his family today.  
\--

Niall wasn’t sitting down. Zayn didn’t really blame him. He was SO nervous to meet Maxx. And that was completely okay. Zayn would probably be just as much a wreck as Niall was if it were happening to him. His parents were coming to drive them to the flat. It was all mostly around making sure Maxx stayed comfortable. He was apparently pretty jumpy anyways, so Maura and Bobby had met him first. Then Greg went with his family. And now it was Niall’s turn. Thank god that he could bring Zayn along, because he was going to need the support. 

“It’ll be okay, Ni…”

“I know..”

“Then sit down…”

He stopped, blinking to himself, like he just realized what he was doing in the first place. He shuffled over, sitting stiffly next to his mate. Zayn took his hand, squeezing it tight. This is how they were. 

Niall got a text and a few minutes later they were in a car. Niall’s parents couldn’t stop talking about him. About Maxx. About how much he looked like Niall and how polite and quiet he was and Zayn just held his Alpha’s hand tight. Maxx sounded like a typical Omega, honestly. More shy and maybe a little sheltered, but an Omega none the less.

By the time they arrived at the flat, Niall wanted to go back home.

He was going to meet his twin. His TWIN BROTHER. He was hardly even prepared for this, he didn’t know what to say or what was appropriate to do and he was  
freaking himself out.

The parents were nice.  
\--  
Maxx didn’t want to come down. He was already reeling so much from the past two days and he just couldn’t do it. He was sure Niall was nice and goofy and sweet like his parents and brother- no, THEIR parents and brother- had said. He was sure his boyfriend was just as nice and would like his paintings and drawings and some of the computer ones he’d done. He was sure they had a lot in common and they would get on GREAT but he just couldn’t do it.

Bobby and Maura were nice. He couldn’t help but cry when Maura first held him. It felt.. Safe. It had felt like he was hugging Mum. It didn’t really seem to make much sense in his head, but apparently it made perfect sense to everyone else. He’d spent a long time talking to them both. Just about general things. They had liked his paintings. He promised that he’d make one for them after they were unpacked. 

Greg had hugged him. That was the first thing he did. He didn’t stop to look at him like their parents did. He just walked right up and hugged him tight. That was okay. He liked it. It made Maxx feel just a little more normal. His nephew was adorable. Theo; that was his name. Maxx was going to have to start thinking of a very late birthday present for the tyke.

But Niall… Niall was another story entirely. Niall was his twin. His identical twin brother. Someone that was almost as much of Maxx as he was. God, he was going to meet his twin brother tonight. 

Maxx curled up and, beside him, Betty lifted her head, looking up at him. Pops had gotten her to help Maxx deal with his anxiety. She honestly helped, really. He scooped her up, kissing her spotty head and in return she licked his chin. 

“Gonna meet yer other uncle,” he murmured to her, ruffling her ears. He knew she wouldn’t understand, but it helped.

There was Mum again, trying to get him to come downstairs. She knew this was hard on him, but she still wanted him to come see him. Maxx didn’t want Niall to think he didn’t want to see him, but.. Well, he didn’t. Not tonight, at least. Not with so many people around.

The door opened, Pops looking in and sighing at how Maxx was situated. 

“Naill’s here..”

“.. I kinda guessed tha’..”

He came in, sitting next to him slowly. “.. Do ya even wanna meet ‘im?”

Maxx nodded quickly; he did, he really did.

“I’s jus’… I..”

‘’.. Too many people a’ once?”

Maxx nodded and Pops nodded with him.

“Alrigh’.. Well.. How ‘bout i’ jus’ be you, me, Niall an’ Zayn?”

Maxx bit his lip and Pops spoke up again, “He’s jus’ as nervous as you are. It’d help ‘im be comfortable.”

He saw the sense in that. If Maxx had an Alpha, he’d want him around for support. Of course Niall would want his Omega to be with him. Maxx nodded slowly, letting Betty jump back onto his bed and standing up with Pops. 

“Ya wanna wait up ‘ere?”

He nodded. Being away from other people would definitely help. Pops smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder before disappearing back out. Maxx shut his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He could hear them coming up the stairs.. Down the hall… Almost here…

Here goes everything.  
\--

It was like looking into a mirror.

Pretty much, anyways.

They were all right, Niall and Maxx looked exactly alike. Aside from Niall’s blonde hair and Maxx’s brunette hair, it was like they were clones in different clothes. 

Neither of them moved as Michael Morganson walked over to his son, squeezing his shoulders. Zayn was looking between them, obviously as amazed as they were. Both wide eyed and stunned at the other.

“Maxx, this is Niall…”

Maxx swallowed hard, not even nodding. He was frozen in place, just working on breathing. Niall was the same way. Trying to keep breathing. 

They must have stood there staring for a solid minute before Maxx swallowed again and took a very timid step forwards. That prompted Niall to do the same until they were close enough. Niall finally spoke, in a voice that he’d never heard from himself.

It was quiet and wavering, like he was about to break the other if he raised his voice any higher.

“Can.. Can I..”

Maxx seemed to know exactly what he was trying to say, taking one more step and hugging him hard. Niall’s arms immediately went around him, locking them in place. They just stood there, their faces in each other’s necks. Michael and Zayn both had to wipe their eyes before the elder man motioned for them to give the two space. 

That was the very first time that Maxx was okay with being left alone with someone he didn’t know.

It wasn’t really like he didn’t know him, honestly.

They knew instantly, when they saw each other.

It was just an extension of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever tried something like this, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
